


~Hugs~

by Mclarengirl74



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2 am drabble, Affection, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Sorry if this is bad, Tommy just needs a hug, Touch-Starved, Tubbo and Wilbur briefly implied, main focus on the other two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclarengirl74/pseuds/Mclarengirl74
Summary: Tommy just needs a hug, Alex notices.Just some cute fluff of this (imo) underrated friendship-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	~Hugs~

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language isn’t English so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or mistakes in general!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tommy sighed, briefly looking at the movie that was playing on the TV of their living room, their referring to his, Tubbo, Wilbur and Alex’s. They were on a holiday with nearly all the dream smp members. As it was, they split up among a few bungalows, because there’s no way they could fit all the members in one bungalow. They would meet up with the group from morning on till the very end of the day anyways, so it wasn’t such a big deal.

After a long day of hiking and more such activities, Wilbur and Tubbo were the two to head to bed a bit earlier. Tommy had to admit that he was quite tired himself, after a lot of activities today, but he still decided to watch this stupid Netflix series him and ‘big Q’ started to follow. Not that Tommy was understanding what happened on the screen. He just couldn’t find himself concentrating on it.

“You alright?” Alex’s sudden question pulled him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head a little, looking at the Mexican before flashing him a little smile. “Yeah, why?” Was he that obvious? Tommy didn’t even know what he felt, to be honest. What was going through his mind?

Alex shrugged for a brief moment, brows furrowing in a frown as he looks at the Brit. “I don’t know,” he said, stopping for a short second to think. “You seemed a bit off” the worry was audible in his voice. Tommy appreciated it from the friend, the worry and the careness. Yet, he didn’t know how to answer the question.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it” he said, flashing him another smile before he turns his gaze back to the TV. Alex hummed, looking skeptical at his friend for a few seconds before he turned back to the TV aswell. There was no point in trying to guess his feelings for Tommy. Neither is it for Alex. He just wants to help, but he can’t. He really does feel helpless.

After a few silent minutes, the random series being the only sound, Tommy spoke up. “You never have that feeling like,” he paused, nibbling gently down on his own bottom lip as Alex looked at him. Alex’s brows knot in a frown again, looking at his friend that went silent, cutting his own sentence off.

A sudden, unwanted sob escaped Tommy’s throat, making Alex rise up from his position to look at the younger one with full concern. “What’s wrong, Tommy? What happened?” He asked, his tone so gentle. Alex barely sees Tommy cry. This made his worry only rise more.

“Do you ne-never have that feeling like; m-man, I want a h-hug” Tommy said through sobs, wiping away the tears on his lightly puffed cheeks. Tommy was scared. Scared that his friend would laugh at this nonsense, just as he thoughts so himself. He would laugh, if he didn’t feel terrible right now.

Instead, Alex’s half shocked-half worried look changed into a warm, gentle smile. The Mexican scooted closer to Tommy, making a soft sound. “Aw, Tommy” Tommy looked up at his friend for a second, before he got pulled into his chest and was wrapped in a tight, comfortable, cozy embrace.

It took a few moments for Tommy’s brain to catch up, before he gives in and hugs him back tightly. The hug was so warm, tight and yet gentle. It was everything Tommy needed at the moment. Just that bit of comfort. Alex’s hand slowly moved to the back of Tommy’s head, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

“It will be alright” he mumbled. His voice was soft and soothing. Tommy just needed that bit of affection sometimes. It was this side of him, that not many people know. Only Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno and Phil. And Alex now. The feeling of having someone, whoever that may be, behind you, always there to support you, was nice.

After his sobs became dry and his tears were done rolling down his cheeks and wetten Alex’s shirt, Alex patted his back and slowly let go of Tommy, his arms still resting on the younger in a comforting way. “I think it’s time to get some rest, big man” Alex said, smiling up at Tommy who gave him a nod along with a light smile.

Alex turned off the TV, helping Tommy rise from the couch. Tommy was feeling so tired right now, after all the tensions had left his body. His eyelids were barely open, but Alex’s hand lead him through the hallway to his room. Tommy quickly found himself under the sheets, cuddling them closer to his body. Alex just wants to leave Tommy’s room, he heard his voice speak up.

“Big Q?” Alex turned around, smiling at the Brit as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Yea?”

“Thanks” Tommy simply replied. Alex could hear the sleep in his voice already.

“Anytime Tommy, anytime” He whispered with a sweet smile. He loved to help his friends. And if he was honest..

He sometimes needed these kinda hugs aswell..

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I’m always open for ideas and Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
